Random Romance
by TS and Double-T Forever Strong
Summary: I suck at titles and summaries... A fanfic of some of my OCs and a game character from an alternate universe. NO FLAMERS. Rated T for extreme cursing (don't know if it should be T or M) Pairing: OCxAlternateDude & (F)Charmanderx(M)Treecko.
1. Chapter 1

'Ugh… What time is it?' I wondered as my eyes opened. My room was still dark, besides the other side of my room where Lilo slept. I shifted to my right side to look to my right to see the time on my alarm clock. 3:36. Fuck! This is the third time in a row I've woken up at 3 in the damn morning! What the hell! I laid back down, bringing my hands up to my face, groaning. I just knew that I wasn't going to get back to sleep, since I haven't been able to do so the last two times.

"You can't sleep either?" I looked back to my right to see Lilo with her eyes open.

"Nope." Man, I hate it when my voice sounds like that… I yawned and sat up.

"What do you want to do?" asked Lilo. I forgot to mention, Lilo's also been waking up at 3 in the morning with me. She's a Baby Blue Charmander, and my best friend. She's the closest person to a sister to me. Some people find it weird, seeing as how I'm a human and all. She's unique for her kind: for one, she's an electric type; and two: she has a human form. It's pretty rare to find Pokemon who have human forms.

I kicked my legs over my bed. "Ima go out."

"You know that Mom's gonna be pissed if she finds out we went out," said Lilo with a smile on her face.

"Meh," I said, throwing on my blue TMNT shirt and black jeans. I turned on the light in my room to look at my hair. It was all over my head. I grabbed my comb and fashioned my hair into my usual spiky blue pony tail and bang. "Perfect!" I said, smiling as I slapped on my spiked choker and cuffs. I grabbed my black coat vest and skateboard. I turned off the lights and opened the window.

'Wait!' I thought. If Mom were to find out that we were out, better have a back-up plan. I grabbed a sheet of paper and a pen. I wrote on it: "Me and Lilo went to the park. Couldn't sleep." Hey, might as well tell the truth. I put the note on my made bed and went back to the window.

'Ha!' I thought as I jumped onto the tree next to my window. I climbed down the tree like a monkey, landing with a soft 'thud'. Lilo landed behind me shortly, her own skateboard under her arm. After we were about five meters away from the house, I jumped on my skateboard and skated to the park.

The park was about three blocks away from my house. It was a pretty park. Had a fountain, benches, a track, etc. I tried to perform a 50-50 Grind on the rail, but ended up falling down. You could say that I'm a beginner, but I think I'm doing pretty good for someone who's learned how to skateboard in a couple of weeks. I got up, dusted myself off, and tried again. Lilo was on the other rail, trying to do the same.

_Some time later_

I was lying on my back, scratches all over my arm. Damn, I hope Mom doesn't notice these. I was tired, sore, and hungry. Wow. That came out of nowhere. Well anyway, Lilo was lying next to me. She was also covered in scratches. "Sasha, come on. We can try again later today." Before I could sit up, I heard a voice call out to me.

"Hey, are you okay?" Me and Lilo looked to the left to see a blond boy running towards us, a Treekco tailing him. They both had skateboards. 'Hm. Not often you see too many skaters around here this early in the morning. Wait…. Oh, crap! I looked at my watch. It was 5:34. Phew. Still have more than half an hour to get home. By the time I looked up from my watch, the boy was next to me. Since he was closer, I got to see him better…. He was cute. WHOA! Where the hell did that come from!? This was the first time I ever thought that of a boy! Damn, my cousin Danni told me about this…

"Hello? Are you okay?" I looked at him and blushed. 'Oh, shit! Please don't tell me I look like an idiot! Wait, WHEN HAVE I EVER WORRIED ABOUT WHAT PEOPLE, _ESPECIALLY BOYS, _THINK ABOUT ME!?'

"Uh, yeah. Sorry, I kinda blanked out." I looked at Lilo and saw that the Treekco was helping her up. They were both blushing. "You okay, Lilo?"

"Yeah. Are you?"

"Meh. I've been better."

"Are you sure you're okay?" the boy asked. I looked back at him, blushing.

"Yeah. Coulda been worse."

"My name's Link. Call me T L."

"My name's Sasha, call me T S or Tiéze."

"So, you're a skater."

"Meh. I'm still a beginner. So is Lilo."

"If you want, Danny and I can teach you both how to do a few tricks."

"Seriously!?"

"Yeah."

I smiled the biggest smile I've probably ever smiled in my whole life – well, besides the times I was offered food. "You are so awesome, dude!" He probably didn't know it, but he blushed while he scratched his head. He looks soooooo cute!

"It's nothing. So, ready when you are."

After that, we got back into it. It was obvious that Lilo and Danny liked each other. Danny seemed to be the quiet type, like Lilo. He taught Lilo some tricks while Link taught me some. I finally managed to do the 50-50 Grind! FUCK YEAH! But I had no idea we would be practicing for as long as we did. When I finally noticed how bright it was outside, I nearly jumped five feet into the air. I looked at my watch. 7:20.

"SUNUVA BISCUT! Lilo! Lilo! LiloLiloLiloLiloLilo!"

"WhatWhatWhatWhatWhat!?"

"The time!"

Lilo's eyes grew. "Oh, CRAP!" I grabbed my coat vest, which I had taken off after I learned the Nosegrind.

"Sorry! Gotta go!" I nearly high-tailed out of the park with Lilo on my shoulder. I jumped over all of the stairs, luckily not tripping over any.

"Wait!" Link and Danny were following us. In no time, they caught up to us.

"Sorry! We kinda snuck out of our house cause we couldn't sleep."

"So we came here. We didn't think that we would be at the park this long."

"Oh, so you're trying to make it home ASAP before your mom has a heart attack."

"Basically."

"Will we see each other again?"

I couldn't help but smile when he asked that. That's how most romances start; with the boy or girl asking if they'll see their love again! DAMNIT What's with all this romance!?

"Well, it depends; if our mom doesn't either punish us or kill us, then we'll probably see each other again."

By the time I said that, we had made it to my house. We silently jumped on the front porch.

"Well, if you need anything, here's my number." WHAT!? HE BARELY KNOWS MUCH ABOUT ME, YET HE'S GIVING ME HIS NUMBER!? Oh my gosh, this is all happening so fast! He wrote down his number on a sheet up paper and gave it to me. His blush was very obvious. I don't know if mines was, and I was hoping that it wasn't.

"Uh, thanks," I said, now knowing that my blush was kinda obvious because of my blush marks. I forgot about those until now. Damn you, blush marks…. I looked at Lilo, who was still on my shoulder. She had a smirk on her face. I glared at her. _"Shut up." "Shut don't go up." _Oh, did I forget to mention that me and Lilo can use Telepathy? I nudged my shoulder, making her nearly fall off. Danny went behind me to catch her just in case she did fall off. Lilo blushed and glared at me, sticking her tongue out at me. "Nyan." "Nyan right back at you."

"So, I guess I'll see you later."

"Yeah. See ya," I said, reaching for the door knob. Then, I realized something: I didn't bring my keys.

"Ugh. Fire truck."

"What's wrong?" asked Link.

I blushed and said, "I forgot to bring my keys." I turned and jumped over the side, Link and Danny behind me. Lilo jumped off of me before I began climbing the tree back up to my window. Before me and Lilo made it to our window, we looked back down. The two males were STILL looking up at us. I smiled a small smile and waved, Lilo doing the same. The boys smiled and waved back at us. I jumped into my room… straight into Mom. Shit….


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Wow. I think this is the best fanfic I've ever written. Not too much description (I think), not too little randomness (I hope). Perfect (for a writer like me at least). Well, this is the second chapter, obviously. Just so you know, Sasha is 15, so is Lilo. Link in this fanfic is 16, so is Danny. And there aren't just Pokémon in the fanfic; there are regular animals, too. It's almost exactly like the world we live in, only with Pokémon added to the mix. Welp, enjoy! And remember: NO FLAMERS. IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T FUCKING READ IT. Helpful criticism is welcomed though, like if I need to improve some grammar, spelled somethings wrong, etc. Even small things that you think I should change or add, I'll do it (if I like the idea(s)). However, if you see words like 'tryin'' or 'goin'' and they have the apostrophe at the end, that was made on purpose.

Link's POV

Okay, Ima go straight to the point: I like Sasha. I know I just met her this morning, but there's something about her that I just like about her. I already know she's a tomboy… Don't ask me how I know, I just know! She has boy-ish habits, like jumping over railings and climbing a tree like a boss, not giving a fire-truck about what I could've been thinking. I also can't believe she jumped over all seven of those stairs! That's one thing that shows that she's athletic. Dang, am I describing too much? Sorry. Well, Danny likes Lilo. He couldn't take his eyes off of her at ALL. He made it a bit too obvious that he likes her. Then again, I think it was obvious that Lilo liked him back. Maybe if those two get together, the chances of me and Sasha getting together would be – WHOA. I'm starting to sound like a stalker or somethin'. Sorry 'bout that. Damn, my grandma told me about this…

"Hey, Danny, you okay?" I asked, seeing as how he just walked into a telephone pole.

"Yeah," he said, shaking his head. I couldn't help but smirk.

"Can't stop thinking about her, huh?" I smirked wider when he blushed deeper.

"*sigh* No. She's so pretty."

"Looks aren't everything." Even though I said that, the first thing I thought when I saw Sasha was 'WHOA.' Her spiky dark hair, her ruby red eyes, moderate brown complexion, her freckle-covered blush marks, hell, that one dimple on her right cheek is so adorable! Man, I'm starting to sound like a girl describing her dream husband. But seriously; she, in my opinion, is the definition of 'pure beauty'.

"I know, but I also see that she has a good personality. I think that she's kinda like me, except more shy. I see it in her eyes." Just like how I see Sasha's personality just by looking in her eyes. You could say it's a sixth sense. We get feelings about a lot of things.

"So, what do you want to do today?"

"Meh. Let's see if there's a skate park somewhere."

After going to the Pokémon Center and getting a map of the city, I found my way to the skate park. There were a group of teens around my age, three boys, one girl; they each had a Pokémon: a shiny Shinx with green eyes, a Houndoom, a Buizel, and a Hitmonchan. They looked pretty cool, like a nice gang of friends. I decided to try to make some friends, something I rarely do whenever I got to a new town or city. Inside, I was nervous as hell, but outside, I looked calm and collected… I think… As I made my way up to them, the Houndoom looked up at me. He nudged the Latino boy next to him, who looked up at me. Everyone else decided to look at me. Calm down, Link. Breathe in, breathe out. Okay. I'm good. I got this!

"Hi. My name's Link. This is Danny." He gave them a short wave. The group of teens and Pokémon smiled. The Latino boy with the black and red checkered shirt and gray skinny jeans was the first to talk.

"My name's Giovanni, call me Gio. This is Shadow." The Houndoom bowed his head. Next was the African American girl with a red shirt of Silver the Hedgehog.

"My name's Eterniti. Call me Ninten! This is Scar." The Shinx on her shoulder smiled and said, "Hi!" Next was the African American boy wearing a black T-shirt of the wrestler The Rock.

"I'm Quentin. Call me Tahu. This is Rocko." The Hitmonchan smiled and said "Hey!"

"I'm Kyran. Call me Ky. This is Riley." The Buizel said "Hey."

I couldn't help but widen my smile. These people seemed cool. They reminded me of Sasha for some reason.

"Are you new in this town?" asked Ninten.

"Yeah. I'm on a journey. Not necessarily a Pokémon journey, but just a journey."

"Wow."

"That sounds awesome!"

"Two of our best friends _really _want to go on a journey, but their dads won't let them."

"Who?"

"One's a human, one's a Pokémon. Their names are Sasha and Lilo." Wow! So they reminded me of Sasha for a reason. This seems like the kind of group of teens she'll hang out with.

"Sasha? We met her and Lilo this morning!" They all looked kind of shocked.

"Really!?"

"Doin' what!?"

"At what time this morning!? It's ten o'clock now, and ain't no way she'd be up early in the morning!"

"Unless it's for school or to finish an order."

"An order?"

"Yeah. We have our own little company. We make cakes and pastries, all kinds of 'em, and either deliver them or let the person who ordered pick it up from us. We named it called Epic Pastry Service. We started it earlier this year, seven months ago."

"Sasha, Erin and their grandmas are the ones who taught us all how to make all kinda of pastries. Some of us bake them, some of us decorate them. I'm a cake designer," said Ninten.

"So am I," said Gio.

"Me, Ky, and about twenty of our friends bake the cakes and everything else. Sometimes Ky and a few others design them, too. But Sasha, Erin their grandmas, and Lilo are the main bakers and decorators. They're the best!" I smiled. Sasha seems so amazing. I looked at Danny, who had a dreamy look on his face. The Houndoom looked at him, too. When he saw the look on his face, he snickered.

"Huh?" Gio asked him. He then looked at Danny, and also snickered. Everyone else looked at him, and only after they all started snickering did Danny react.

"Huh?" was his reaction. What did I do? You guessed it: I laughed my ass off.

"Freakin' seriously, dude!? You make it _SOOO_ obvious!" I laughed. Only then did he blush deeply.

"Wah! I don't like her!"

"Who said anything about like!?" I asked. Danny blushed deeper and covered his face.

"Gah!" Everyone was at laughing point now.

"Wow. You aren't experienced with feelings for girls, are you?" asked Ky.

"No, I'm not!" snapped Danny. Oh, shit. I immediately stopped laughing. Now Danny was staring to get mad. You don't like him mad. I stood behind him and waved my arms to the others.

"Stop" I repeatedly mouthed to them. They got the message and stopped laughing (not immediately, but sooner than I thought they would).

"Sorry, Danny. It's just that a lot of Pokémon like Lilo."

"A lot of boys like Sasha, too." WHAT!?

"HELL NO!" I yelled out. Everyone looked at me, shocked. Not Danny. Guess what he did? You guessed it: he laughed his ass off.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Look who's makin' it obvious now!" exclaimed Danny, rolling on the ground. I glared at him and flipped him the bird.

"Go fuck yourself," I said.

"You mad?" Everyone was laughing at me know. Man, payback's a bitch…

"Okay, so I like Sasha, and Danny likes Lilo. So what?"

"Man, you have no idea how much competition is out there for Sasha and Lilo."

"They don't like anyone who tries to flirt with them, though. They're tough cookies."

"They haven't even had their first crush yet." They haven't had a first crush yet? Well, that would have made four of us if I didn't like Sasha and Danny didn't like Lilo.

"So, how did you meet her?"

"And more importantly, what time? Cause if it was like five in the morning, I know somethin'."

"Actually, it was approximately five in the morning."

"WHAT!?" they all asked in unison. Their eyes were wide open, like they just saw a Skitty and a Wailord doin' the do.

"THAT EARLY!?"

"Well, she was at the park sometime before I made it there, so-"

"She was there _**BEFORE**_ YOU!?"

"DAAAAAAAAMMN!" the all exclaimed in unison again. Well, now I see that sleep is one thing they're known for.

"Was she pissed?"

"Or mad at all?"

"Or seemed aggressive?"

"No. She was tryin' to learn how to do a 50-50 grind."

"She was covered in scratches, wasn't she?"

"Yeah. So was Lilo. We taught them how to do it, along with a few other tricks."

"Seriously!?"

"Yeah."

"Can you guys teach us a few tricks? We're all still beginners at skateboarding."

"Sure."

For about an hour and a half, me and Danny have been teaching them several tricks. I feel awesome, being a pro at skateboarding. I've been skateboarding since I was four. I wonder what made Sasha and he friends want to start skateboarding. Well, it is an awesome sport! After a little while, Sasha's friends stopped what they were doing. They all pulled out their phones.

"It's Sasha. She wants to meet us here."

"Yeah."

My phone vibrated. I checked it, and saw that the number was unknown. I figured it was Sasha. I checked the text message.

Sasha: Hey, Link. This is Sasha. Can you meet me at the skate park if you know where it is? I want you to meet some of my friends.

I texted back to here: "I'm already here. Along with your friends."

After a few moments, she texted back.

Sasha: Sweet. I'll be there is approximately one minute.

Me: Okay.

After about a minute of waiting, I heard someone skateboarding towards us. I turned to see Sasha and Lilo skateboarding to us. Sasha was wearing the same thing she had on this morning, without the vest, and she had on black eye liner and black and blue glasses. She looked upset about something…

"Hey, guys," she said, slowing to a stop in front of Ninten.

"Hey!"

"What's up?"

"What's wrong?" asked Gio. Sasha and Lilo both looked pissed off. She looked at me and said, "Remember this morning when I made it to my room?"

"Yeah."

"My mom was in there."

"Crap," said me and everyone else.

"What did she do? You aren't on punishment, are you?" asked Tahu.

"Not like that. But my Saturday mornings from nine to twelve are fucked up."

"What!?"

"What happened!?" Sasha and Lilo were both blushing.

"She entered us into a beauty pageant." Whoa. Didn't see that comin'. No one said anything for a while. I wanted to say something, but I didn't want to say anything that would make her even more pissed. I mean, she looks pissed enough, and I don't want to end this random friendship with her.

After a little while, Tahu said, "When is it?"

"On August 31st, on a Saturday. I have to take classes for two and a half months to prepare for it! There are several parts. There's the part when I gotta say my name and something about myself. Then the swimsuit part. After that, question and answer. Then talent, and last, the evening gown." I can only imagine her in an evening gown.

"I can't believe that I have to wear a swimsuit! Unless I'm goin swimming, ain't no way I'll wear a swimsuit just for a bunch of people I don't know to look at me. And yall already know that."

"Meaning that you will have to buy an actually swimsuit," said Ninten.

"I know! I feel just fine wearing my training shirts and shorts! What's wrong with that!?" Sasha growled.

"Do you have to wear a swimsuit, too, Lilo?" asked Riley. Danny shot a glare at him. I couldn't help but smile at him and his jealousy. Hope that Lilo and Riley aren't close like that.

"Fortunately, no. But I still gotta wear an evening gown," she said. Man, these girls are tough cookies. Don't wanna wear a dress for shit. Shame, cause Sasha would look pretty in a dress. I can tell that Danny's thinking the same about Lilo, cause he's blushing.

"How bout we not talk about the pageant?" asked Tahu.

"Yeah, cause I'm 'bout ready to burn down every dress shop in this bitch. Do you know what I do every Saturday morning? I stay in my P Js, make a pillow fort, lie down in the fort while eating a bowl of cereal, and watch Saturday morning cartoons," said Sasha. Gosh, she looks so cute when mad!

"Unless it's a black or a dark blue dress, I ain't doin' it."

"What happens if you don't do the pageant?"

"Don't know, don't give half a cat's ass," was her simple reply.

"Well, let's do something. What do yall want to do today?" asked Ninten.

"How bout we get to know Link and Danny a little more?" suggested Scar. Everyone smiled. I'm glad to see that frown off of Sasha's face; but she still looks cute when mad.

"Yeah, cause we did nothing but skateboard this morning, almost no talk."

"Speaking of this morning, what time did you wake up?"

"Around three." Whoa. So she was at the park _way_ before I made it there.

"And that's why Mom entered us in the pageant; as punishment."

"Oh, so you are on punishment."

"Basically. No more Saturday mornings for over a month. *sigh* So, I'm assuming you're new in town, Link," said Sasha.

"Yeah. I'm on a journey." Sasha and Lilo's eyes sparkled.

"Really!?"

"With who?"

"No one. Just me, Danny, and my other Pokémon."

"You lucky bastards!" Sasha and Lilo said in unison.

"Our dads won't let us go on a journey; they're afraid something will happen to us," said Lilo, sighing. Sasha also sighed.

"It must be awesome going all kinds of places…" Sasha trailed off. Man, seeing her sad is making me sad. Me and Danny looked at each other. Danny was also upset for Lilo.

"_Maybe we can convince their dads to let them go on a journey with us," _said Danny through Telepathy. I nodded. I looked at Sasha while Danny looked at Lilo. We both said, "What if we can convince your dads to let you guys come on a journey with us?"


End file.
